Nearly everyone who visits a lake or sea shore rests on a beach at one time or another. Most people spread a beach towel over the sand and lie on that towel. Many people find this to be quite restful, but others have experienced problems.
One problem is associated with an uneven or lumpy sand surface. A lumpy sand surface can be quite uncomfortable. therefore, many people use their feet or hands to smooth the sand surface. This works well, but could be improved.
Therefore, there is a need for an implement that can be used to smooth beach sand surfaces in an efficient and expeditious manner.
While such an implement will be beneficial, many people carry so many items to the beach that adding another implement will be cumbersome and may even deter some people from using the device.
Therefore, there is a need for an implement that can be used to smooth beach sand surfaces in an efficient and expeditious manner yet which will not be burdensome to carry and store.
A second problem is associated with the wind and breezes commonly encountered at the beach. Such wind and breeze often catch a blanket or towel and moves that blanket or towel.
While the art contains anchor devices that can be used in conjunction with beach towels to anchor such towels to the sand, these anchors are often ineffective since wind can still get beneath an anchored towel. Still further, many of the known anchors are difficult to carry, store and use, and often represent still further equipment for an already overloaded beach goer to carry and keep up with.
Therefore, there is a need for a beach towel anchoring means that is effective without being overly burdensome to carry, store and use.